1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a motorized rear derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motorized rear derailleur that generates electrical energy.
2. Background Information
Recently, bicycles have been equipped with various electrical components to make riding easier and more enjoyable for the rider. Some bicycles are equipped with electrically controlled shifting systems. These electrically controlled shifting systems can be automatically operated based on bicycle riding conditions or can be manually operated by the rider as desired. Such electrically controlled shifting systems require electricity from a power source to operate. Some bicycles are provided with a battery as a power source for the electrical components. Some bicycles are provided with a wheel hub generator as a power source for the electrical components. In any case, an electrical power source is needed for bicycles equipped with various electrical components.